Battle for Dream Island (season 1)
The first season of the Battle for Dream Island series aired on YouTube from January 1, 2010 to January 1, 2012 on the Jacknjellify YouTube channel. This season adapts the first arc of the Battle for Dream Island ''series. The show takes place in a fictional location known as Goiky. The first season holds a total of 26 episodes. Overview This season involves 20 anthropomorphic inanimate objects (as well as one human as of episode 18) who have known each other all their lives, and are casually living together. But when the host, the Announcer, falls from the sky and tells everyone about the luxurious island known as Dream Island, competition sparks, and everyone begins battling each other for the island. In Take the Plunge Part 2, the 20 contestants were divided into 2 teams: Squishy Cherries and Squashy Grapes. The 2 teams competed in contests at the beginning of every month, with the losing team being put up for elimination, known as Cake at Stake. The viewers then got to decide who they wanted to be eliminated between the 1st and 10th of every month, with the contestant having the most votes being eliminated, and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Episode 9, the teams reformed, and a 3rd team called Another Name was formed in the process. During Cake at Stake, the 2 most voted contestants would leave the losing team. The winning team would then choose one of the 2 to be on their team, with the other being eliminated. In Episode 12, the teams dissolved, and the contestants competed as individuals. A point system was also introduced. The contestant's scores were carried out through the season, and they could earn/lose points depending on how they did in a contest. At the end of an episode, the 3-4 contestants with the lowest scores would be up for elimination, and the most voted contestant would be sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Episode 19, the point system ended, and competitors competed for immunity. 1 or 2 people won immunity each episode, with the rest of the contestants being put up for elimination, and the most voted competitor being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. This process continued until the final 3. The viewers then voted between the 3 finalists, with the most voted contestant winning Dream Island. Production In 2008, Michael and Cary Huang created a catalog which featured a comic strip of Firey, Woody, Teardrop, Spongy and Match. They later decided to do comics, comic strips, and even some series like Total Firey Island, Total Firey Points and others. They decided to make a Flash animation series of a contest to win a island called "Dream Island" like Total Firey Island. They decided to release it on YouTube on jacknjellify's channel instead of carykh's channel. Mechanics Cake at Stake ''Main article: Cake at Stake This is the elimination process for Battle for Dream Island; initially, the team that lost last contest is usually put up for elimination. The viewers then vote who they want to be eliminated on the losing Team between the 1st and 10th of each month. At the beginning of the next episode, the elimination ceremony, known as Cake at Stake commences. If a contestant is safe, then they will receive a slice of cake or a various prize. The competitor with the most votes will not get the cake, and will be eliminated from the battle, and thus, sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Since the eventual merge of the teams, the contestants that did not receive immunity (or got the lowest scores during the point system stage of the game) are put up for elimination. Typically, 3-4 contestants were put up for elimination during the merge. Occasionally, the contestants themselves got to choose who was eliminated instead. Rewards Many contests reward the winners. Usually, the prize is immunity for the winning team/contestant(s), but sometimes the reward is an eliminated competitor/rival teammate being added/moved to the winning team. Before the merge, contestants could also win a Win Token. If a contestant is up for elimination, they could use their Win Token to erase half of their votes, helping them stay usually safe (Except for Needle and Golf Ball) during eliminations. Other rewards were also given out prior to reaching a new stage in the competition. Characters Main article: List of Battle for Dream Island characters 20 inanimate objects, plus the host: Announcer, and David, who joined in episode 18 make up the main cast. Everyone, excluding the Announcer, compete on the show. Contestants * Blocky * Bubble * Coiny * David (joined in "Reveal Novum") * Eraser * Firey * Flower * Golf Ball * Ice Cube * Leafy * Match * Needle * Pen * Pencil * Pin * Rocky * Snowball * Spongy * Teardrop * Tennis Ball * Woody Tournament In BFDI, the 16 remaining contestants go to the tournament. Objects who didn't made the tournament * Woody * Pin * Neddle * Teardrop * Golf Ball Contestants who made the tournament * Firey * Leafy * Bubble * Flower * Spongy * Rocky * Ice Cube * David * Pencil * Tennis Ball * Blocky * Pen * Eraser * Match * Snowball * Coiny Bracket